


After All, I Owe You

by musikurt



Category: 21 & Over (2013)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Miller, Coming Out, Facials, Friends to Lovers, Gay For You, M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Top Casey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:52:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being released by the sorority sisters, Casey has a confession for Miller that leads to something unexpected - and ends with a confession from Miller as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After All, I Owe You

Casey and Miller walked along the path in silence. It was as though the passersby could see the humiliation on their faces. Or maybe they were just reacting to two nearly naked young men making their way across the campus. They hadn't said much to each other since the sorority sisters let them go; neither really knew what to say.

After they turned the corner onto a deserted path, Casey cleared his throat. "So, um, this is going to sound really weird, but... did you really think I was a good kisser?"

Miller smiled and let out a quiet chuckle. "I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it."

"Isn't that kind of gay?" Casey laughed.

Miller shrugged. "I don't know. A good kisser is a good kisser, no?" Casey nodded; he wouldn't agree too emphatically, but Miller had a point. "Just like good sex is good sex. Doesn't matter who it's with."

Casey stopped walking and turned to face him. "What?"

"Wouldn't it be, though? I mean, you get off either way, right?" He enjoyed trying to get a reaction out of Casey.

"That's messed up." Casey shook his head and started down the path again. Miller took in his surroundings as his friend remained deep in thought. They approached a cluster of trees where the path turned and Casey put up his hand. "This is going to sound messed up, too."

"Oh?" Miller turned to face him.

"Yeah, well," Casey wasn't sure how to explain the thought that had just crossed his mind. In fact, he was still trying to process it himself. "You know I was really going after Nicole, right?"

"Right. And you failed," Miller laughed.

Casey punched him lightly in the shoulder. "Shut up. We just kept getting pulled apart." Miller laughed again and Casey gave him a frustrated look. "But anyway, there's a reason. You see, I haven't been intimate-- you know-- had sex with a girl for almost ten months."

"Dude! No way!" Miller's response was so loud Casey quickly looked around to see if anyone had entered the clearing and heard them. "You poor, poor man, you. At least tell me you've jerked it or something during that time."

"Of course," Casey's face had turned bright red. "It's not that big of a deal, really. It's just-- It's been a while."

Miller was shaking his head and smiling. "I'd say. Surprised you're still alive at this rate."

"Very funny," Casey rolled his eyes. "Anyway, as you well know, it's not the same." He shrugged. "So, I guess, thinking about what you said--"

"You want me to give you a handy or something?"

"Don't need to say it like that," Casey answered. "But I guess-- We're already pretty much there, no?" After a moment, Casey added "I'm sure I can close my eyes and imagine it's Nicole if you can keep quiet for ten minutes."

"Like you last ten minutes," Miller laughed. He looked around them before grabbing Casey's wrist and pulling him further into the trees. "Might at least TRY to avoid getting arrested."

"Wait, do you think that could happen?" Casey started scanning the trees himself.

"No, I was just kidding. Besides, I'd just tell them you drugged me anyway."

"They run tests for that, you know."

Miller reached down to pull off Casey's sock. "How do you know I didn't drug myself? You want I should just go for it?"

"You didn't because I've been with you all night." Casey shrugged. "I suppose?"

"You have to reciprocate, you know." Miller had almost added that he didn't give freebies, but decided things were sufficiently awkward.

Casey froze for a moment. He wasn't entirely comfortable with Miller doing this, but he really did need the touch of another person. He hadn't considered that he might need to do something in return. But now that it was mentioned, he decided it made sense. "Quid pro quo," he nodded.

"Dude, nothing too kinky." Miller dropped his own sock to the ground and wrapped his hand around Casey's cock. Casey's eyes went instantly shut and Miller gently ran his fingers up and down the shaft. He reached over with his spare hand and grabbed Casey's wrist. Miller's cock was already semi-hard, causing Casey to open his eyes and give him a look as Miller guided his hand around it. They stood next to each other, awkwardly running their fingers around each other's members before Casey let go and stepped away.

"This isn't working," he muttered and sat down on the grass.

Miller plopped down beside him. "Okay, want to cover up and go?"

"No, it's just-- I don't usually get handjobs so I can't imagine anything. I have no frame of reference. No matter how hard I try, it's my friend tugging on my dick." Casey put his head in his hands.

"Oh," Miller responded quietly. He moved onto his knees and positioned himself next to Casey. After pausing a moment, he leaned over and put his mouth over the tip of Casey's cock.

"What are you doing?" Casey yelled, pushing Miller off of him.

"Trying to do something that you can use to imagine it's a chick?"

"No. No, no, no." Casey climbed to his feet.

"It's not really any different than what we were doing before, is it?" Miller stood and faced him. "Look, I dragged you through the mess of last night and this morning. I owe you, and I'm willing to make it up to you, okay?"

Casey considered Miller's words for a moment. It had caught him off guard, but he would be lying if it he said a wet mouth wouldn't feel good right now. "Okay. You scare me a bit with your insistence, you know. But I suppose you're right." He leaned back against a nearby tree and motioned at his crotch. "Show me what you've got."

Miller walked over to him and returned to his knees. He kissed the tip of Casey's cock before running his tongue up and down the shaft. Casey's hand found itself planted firmly on the top of Miller's head as Miller opened his mouth and took the full lengthy of Casey's cock into his throat. Casey wondered how Miller was able to do that so easily; he'd always thought he had an above average cock as it measured at around seven-and-a-half inches. Miller eagerly worked Casey's cock, teasing the balls with his fingers and an occasional giving them a lick with his tongue. Miller was doing something with his hand that Casey couldn't see. He assumed Miller was getting himself off at the same time, which only seemed fair. After Miller had blown Casey for a solid four minutes, he leaned back and looked up at his friend.

"How's that?"

Casey let out a deep sigh. "It's amazing. Why'd you stop?"

Miller grinned. "Well, I thought maybe you might want to do something where you can have more control?"

"What do you mean?" A confused expression washed across Casey's face. He wasn't sure he wanted to know what Miller had in mind.

"I-- If you want to fuck--"

"What??" Casey worried that might be the suggestion.

Miller continued to look up at him. "I'm just saying, if you WANT to. May as well let you have the full experience." He grinned. "It has been ten months, after all."

Casey considered his words for a moment. It was something he never ever imagined he would do. The thought of it made him a bit queasy, but then his mind fixated on his hard cock, still waiting for release. Miller did owe him. And no one would ever know. "You wouldn't tell anyone, would you?"

Miller laughed. "Why would I do that? It's not something I'll be bragging about to Jeff Chang when we find him or anything like that."

"Okay, then," Casey nodded. "But won't it hurt you? I mean--"

Miller put up a hand. "My last girlfriend was a real freak. Let's just leave it at that."

Casey was more than willing to do so. "How do we--"

"I've already stretched my hole a bit," Miller cut him off and flopped onto his back. "Just make sure your dick is as wet with your spit as you can get it, and then SLOWLY ease inside." Miller put his hands under his knees and pulled his legs up.

Casey dropped to his knees and rubbed saliva onto his cock. He hesitated a moment before lining the tip up with Miller's hole. "You'll let me know to stop if it hurts?"

"Of course," Miller replied with a smile. "Hurry up before I change my mind."

Casey took a deep breath and pushed himself into Miller's ass. The hole was a bit tighter than he'd been used to with women, which helped encourage him to go slow and easy. Miller's ass slowly accepting his cock was a strange sensation and he had to close his eyes to concentrate on his breathing as his heart started to race. After he was all the way in, Miller whispered for him to hold there for a moment before starting to pull out.

"Ungg," Miller let out a long moan as Casey started to rock his hips back and forth. Casey had worried that if Miller moaned at all, he'd lose his erection, but that wasn't the case. In a strange way, he found it made him even harder and he was quickly trying to find the places he could hit that brought the loudest and longest noises from his friend's throat. "That's it. That's the spot," Miller whispered at one point, and Casey made an effort to hit it several times in a row.

"Uhhhhh. Ung. Uhhhhg." Miller let out three long moans as his ass tightened several times around Casey's cock. Casey looked down to see Miller's stomach and chest covered with three long strands of come.

"Was that just from me--"

"Yes," Miller blurted out between breaths. "That was. Unnh."

Casey grinned. He'd never actually given a girl a real orgasm by fucking her, so this was a first. But then his smile quickly faded when he remembered this was his friend-- a guy. He shook his head and tried not to think of that. "I think I'm about to come."

"Pull out and shoot it on my face," Miller said quickly.

"What?" Casey thought he heard him wrong.

"Come on, how many girls let you give them facials? Just do it." Miller started to sit up.

Casey shrugged. He pulled out of Miller and moved around on his knees until the tip of his cock was next to Miller's cheek. Casey stroked himself a few times until he let out a series of loud moans. His come landed on Miller's nose and cheek, with a few bits finding their way into Miller's open mouth. Casey dropped onto his back and lay there for a moment.

Miller found his sock and used it to clean the come off of his stomach and face. "That was crazy."

"You're telling me," Casey whispered, still catching his breath. Miller tossed him his sock.

Sock back in place, Miller stood and looked down at him. "I suppose we should go find Jeff Chang?"

Casey sat up. "That's it? Just go on about our business?"

"Thought that was what you wanted."

"Well, I mean, yeah, but--"

Miller reached down and helped him to his feet. "So, let's go then."

Casey put the sock back over his cock and led Miller back onto the path.

"I have a confession of my own," Miller said once they had started back toward the main quad.

"What's that?" Casey was expecting some quip making fun of him for not having had sex for ten months and then breaking his streak with a guy.

"I-- I'm gay."

Casey sighed. "Just because we did that doesn't make you gay. Even if you liked it."

Miller stopped walking. "No, really. I'm gay."

"Are you serious?" Casey turned to face him.

"Yeah. And not because of that. But I figured I should be honest, because it's partly why I was willing to do what we just did."

"You've had girlfriends, though."

Miller nodded. "Yeah. But that doesn't mean anything."

"But there were those two girls you brought home last year." Casey wasn't entirely clear on who he was trying to convince.

"Sarah and Victoria?" Miller shook his head. "Sarah was just a good friend who agreed to play my girlfriend because I had just come out at school and was worried about coming home for a long weekend and people finding out before I was ready. And Victoria was actually my boyfriend at the time. He's very convincing as a drag queen, isn't he?"

Casey stared at him for a moment, unsure of what to say next. "I-- I mean-- Good for you? I guess it doesn't really bother me."

"No?" Miller had worried that Casey might be a bit upset after what had just happened.

Casey shook his head. "No. Why should it? It's not like you have a crush on ME or anything." Though Casey was fairly certain he did.

"Well-- I guess I'd be lying if I said I hadn't hoped that what we just did over there in the trees could happen in some universe, but I certainly wasn't going to pursue it until you asked."

Casey laughed. "Quite a way to come out, no?"

Miller stared at him for a moment. "Casey, is there any chance you're-- maybe--"

"Oh, no." Casey shook his head. "Absolutely not. I mean-- It wasn't AWFUL, but it's so not what I'm into."

"Wonderful," Miller laughed. "I was worried I was going to have to have the whole 'Just because we had sex doesn't mean I want to date you' talk."

"You wouldn't date me if I was gay? That hurts, Miller." Casey put an arm around him and they started along the path once again.

"You obviously think you're more of a catch than you are," Miller responded.

Casey dropped his arm to his side. "Though, you know, with my luck I'm probably not going to get a girl for a while, so if you want to do that again at some point, I might be willing."

Miller didn't say anything in response.

"Miller? Hello?"

"Sure," Miller laughed. "You can put your circumcised Jew-dick in me any time." He pinched Casey's ass as they turned into the quad and made their way to find their friend.


End file.
